poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Battle/Plane Chase
The way The Big Battle and the Plane Chase goes in Yuna and Dusty. Thomas: This is it. Twilight Sparkle: It's not going to be easy. Princess Luna: Yuna, Are you ready for this? Princess Yuna: I don't know if I can do this, Mama. Dusty Crophopper: I know you can, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I will do it! Princess Luna: That's my girl. Thomas: Let's go! Walden: Yeah! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this! Stanley: Right, Twilight! General Dedrich: Men! Attention! Charge! The Trolley Fighters: (charging) With Princess Yuna and Dusty. The Jester: Just wait, Equestria will be mine! Princess Yuna: Hey you! Dusty Crophopper: It's over, Jester! (starts shooting at his plane) The Jester: Uh-oh, I hate party poopers, Meowrice. Little help here!. Meowrice: (bumps into Dusty) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Princess Yuna: Meowrice! Meowrice: Say goodbye, Princess Yuna! The Jester: Whoa, Hate to stay and chat, But I got a kingdom to take over starting with Canterlot! With Princess Yuna, Dusty, and Meowrice. Princess Yuna: Dusty! Try to loose, Meowrice! Dusty Crophopper: I'm trying! Meowrice: It is over for you, Princess! Dusty Crophopper: Hang on, Yuna! Princess Yuna: I'm hanging on, Dusty! (Dusty jumps off a ramp) With Roary, Theodore and their team. Roger: Hey, Stan! Stan Woozle: It's that little twerp unicorn colt again! Roger: That's right! Why don't you pick on someone your own size! Heff Heffalump: Duh, Like you? Stan Woozle: Come on, Heff! Let's get him! So, Roger led Stan and Heff right to the Police Team. Sheriff: Stan and Heff! You two are in the heap of trouble! Radar: You two are under arrest! Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump: Uh oh! With Yuna, Dusty and Meowrice. Meowrice: I've got you now! Dusty Crophopper: WHOA!! Sharp corner! Princess Yuna: (grabs a pipe) Meowrice: Huh? (Meowrice's plane falls off the castle) Princess Yuna: That was close. Dusty Crophopper: There he is! (they see the Jester flying his plane closer, but little do they know, that Meowrice is on Dusty's tail) With Thomas, Twilight, their friends and the Jester. The Jester: They're gaining on us, Keep going! Lobster Mobster: We're goin' as fast as we can, See! Strut: We're trying, Jester! Edward: This is where you fly down Jester! (starts firing the guns on his plane) The Jester: Oh no! Thomas: We're almost to the Jester! (firing his gatling guns) Twilight Sparkle: It's over, Jester! The Jester: You wouldn't dare! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: Eat this! (fires the stone gun at on the Western Speed) T.C.: (firing the guns on the Turbo wings) Hugs: Keep shootin' T! Shining Armor: Let's take him down! Princess Cadance: (firing one of the guns on the Love in Shining Armor) Princess Celestia: You'll never take over our kingdom! Princess Luna: (firing the guns on the front of the Samurai Ninja of Night) Hiro: You're through Jester! You'll regret trying to hurt our daughter! With Yuna, Dusty and Meowrice. Meowrice: (takes out a pole and gets ready to swing it) Princess Yuna: (sees Meowrice's reflection on Dusty's chome and grabs the pole) Meowrice: (pins Yuna on Dusty's wing with the pole over her neck) Try and escape this one! Dusty Crophopper: Whoa!!! Princess Yuna: (choking) Dusty.... HELP!!! Can't breath!!! (her eyes cross) Meowrice: Ha, ha! End of the line Yuna! Princess Yuna: (choking) Dusty Crophopper: Yuna! The ramp! Princess Yuna: (uses her magic to put the ramp in position) (Dusty jumps off another ramp) Princess Yuna: (uses her magic to throw Meowrice's bag overboard) Meowrice: (his bag pulls him off) (falling off) Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!! Princess Yuna: That was close! Dusty Crophopper: (his fuel beeper starts going off) Yuna, I'm running out of fuel! Princess Yuna: Hold on, Dusty! After the Jester! With Thomas, Twilight, the others and the Jester. The Jester: All right, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro, say "Bye-Bye" to your little filly! Princess Luna: Think again, Jester! Hiro: Look who's behind you! Princess Yuna: Hello! The Jester: WHAT?! Dusty Crophopper: (speeding up) So long Jester! (starts shooting at the Jester's plane) Princess Yuna: (takes out a pistol) See you next fall! (shoots the Jester's plane's fuel tank which bursts open draining all the fuel) Fluttershy: Yay! Rainbow Dash: Yuna did it! The Jester: Nooooo!!! Curse you! (his plane plumments to the ground) Princess Luna: You did it, Yuna! Princess Yuna: I sure did, Mama! Stary: Alright! Princess Twila: That's our cousin! Dusty Crophopper: (laughs until he felt something wrong) Oh no! Thomas: What's wrong, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: I'm losing power (the needle on his fuel gauge hits E and then his engine stops completely) (gasps) (Starts plummeting down) Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! We're going down! Princess Luna: Hang on, Yuna! (our heroes chase the plummeting Crop Duster) Princess Yuna: (screaming as they fall) Dusty Crophopper: It's been nice knowing you Yuna. Princess Yuna: Pleasure was mine. (Dusty and Yuna crash land into a field close to Canterlot.) Chug: Dusty! (he and some of the others race to him) Wreck-it Ralph: NO! (he and Felix run to the wreckage) (after our heroes land the planes they race to the scene of disaster) Fix-it Felix: Jiminey, Jaminey! (everyone else runs up and found Dusty and Yuna on the ground) Princess Luna: YUNA! (runs to her) No, (voice trembling) no. Oh, YUNA!! (falls to the ground and starts sobbing) Chug: (drives up) Dusty? Olaf: (walk up) Yuna? Dusty? Hiro: Yuna! (everyone starts grieving and bow their heads down as some start to tear up) Percy: Poor Yuna and Dusty. Twilight Sparkle: They saved Canterlot. Princess Twila: (crying) She Can't Be Gone! She Can't Be! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: (sheds her tear holding her sister close) (as Luna sobs over her daughter, Yuna then starts to twitch) Olaf: (gasp) (then Yuna slowly opens her eyes) Dusty Crophopper: (opens his eyes) We're alive! Princess Yuna: Mama? Papa? Princess Luna: (gasp) Yuna, Thank goodness! (pulls her daughter in a hug) Hiro: Yuna! Chug: We're glad to have ya back, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: Glad to be back, Chug. Skipper Riley: You sure gave us quite a scare, Dusty. Sparky: Alright! Dottie: Dusty! Blade Ranger: Way to go, Champ. Maru: You did it, Dusty! Lil' Dipper: You're a hero! Windlifter: With a heart of gold. Cabbie: You got that right! Dynamite: Way to go! El Chupacubra: That's my Amigo! Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, guys. Little Engine: Hey, Dusty, Nice going! Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Tracey! Ishani: You were very brave, Dusty (kisses Dusty) And a good friend to Yuna. Dusty Crophopper: Thank you, Ishani. Duck: Well done, Princess Yuna. Olaf: Well done, Dusty. Princess Yuna: Thank you everyone and everypony. Princess Luna: I'm so proud of you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes